Day of Silence
by Zorua Illusion
Summary: April 19th. On this day, people remove their voices from society to mirror the silence of victims of anti-queer bullying to show their support of LGBTQ individuals. This is my contribution.


**Day of Silence**

April 19th. On this day, people remove their voices from society to mirror the silence of victims of anti-queer bullying to show their support of LGBTQ individuals.

**A/N: I own nothing!**

The first time Jack heard of this date was when Jamie took the promise himself a few years after he had first seen Jack. Jack had continued visiting the boy, even though winter was over, never really able to truly believe that he was seen and heard and _wanted_, especially by a child. He loved talking to Jamie and hearing Jamie talk to him.

So when Jack went to visit the boy before school, he was surprised to not hear Jamie's voice in greeting.

"What's the matter, kiddo? Cat got your tongue?" Jack teased.

Jamie shook his head, but did not explain further. He was ready for school- he was just waiting on his mom to give him a ride.

"Okay, seriously Jamie, what's going on?"

In response, Jamie handed him and index card. Jack took it but didn't read it, preferring to look at Jamie. The boy gestured for him to read it, so Jack did.

_Day of Silence, April 19_

On this day, supporters of LGBTQ individuals will remove their voices from society in order to mirror the silence forced upon victims of anti-queer bullying. I am participating in this event and, thus, will not speak again until midnight tonight. I appreciate your understanding, and, if I must, I can write an answer on the dry erase board I am carrying with me today.

Jack handed the card back, saying "You know what? I think I'll participate too. Starting now."

Jamie raised his eyebrows. _Why?_

Jack shrugged noncommittally. What he didn't communicate to Jamie was that during his 300 years, he had seen all sorts of things, including same-sex couples and people who changed their genders. He personally didn't care- as long as you loved someone, right? As long as you were happy, right?- but he understood that not all people shared his perspective. Rather, he just pointed at Jamie, to say _if you'll do it, I'll do it too._

Jamie beamed, and that's when his mother called him to take him to school. Jack left shortly after, as he didn't want to distract Jamie from his studies.

So Jack floated around, causing it to snow wherever it was needed (for, contrary to popular belief, that was all he had ever done, although sometimes his emotions caught up with him, causing huge blizzards, like the one of '68) but never said a word. The winds knew where he wanted to go- they always did, and so they took him there.

Then, while he was doing rounds over Siberia, Jack's cell phone got a buzz.

Yes, Jack Frost owns a cell phone. No, it is not an iPhone, it's a "cheapy little thing", as Jack described it, but he didn't want anything fancy, just something to text and call and would withstand his powers. North made it for him. It was the same color as his hoodie with snowflakes decorating it, along with a little staff charm from Jamie. Jack took it out of his hoodie pocket and saw he had a message from North.

_Meeting time! North Pole._

Jack shoved the device back in his pocket, waving his staff before heading off, knowing that the winter sprites of the land would take care of it.

And if they didn't, his new penguin army would.

So, Jack flew up to North's workshop, opening a window and then shutting it silently behind him, as always with him- if one part of him is silent, then so is everything else, even if he (doesn't) didn't have to be.

"Jack! Welcome back!" North called. Jack waved in reply and took a seat around the table, like all the other Guardians have.

Formally, the meetings were for making sure Pitch wasn't around and reports on how the others were doing. Informally, it was basically everyone reporting "good, the supplies are being rebuilt at a steady pace/ the teeth are almost restored/ hardly any nightmares" and "no sign of Pitch" for about ten minutes and then it was "bonding time", as Jack called it, where the Guardians reconnected with each other and Jack shared little bits of his life. (He was alone for 300 years, so unless he was on loopy medication, he wasn't saying any metaphorical bombs.)

So when the progression came 'round to him, Jack just shrugged and held a thumbs up. This wasn't as uncommon as you may think- there were some days where Jack just did not feel like talking. Unfortunately, the Guardians didn't know he was participating in the Day of Silence, and questioned him, because normally he was thinking about the differences between then and now, not always a good thing for the frosted spirit.

"What is on mind, Jack?" North asked.

Jack shook his head. Sandy seemed to get it, making a rainbow appear above his head.

Jack grinned and pointed at Sandy.

"What?" Tooth inquired.

Sandy made his sand images slow enough for the Guardians to see them.

"Day- of –Silent…" North translated. Jack shook his head at the last word and made a small patch of frost, in which he wrote _silence_.

"Day of Silence?" North questioned.

"Oh! The mini fairies were telling me about that. They seemed confused on the cause though- is it for… Boston," Tooth had problems naming the city for the death of the eight-year-old boy (another life Jack couldn't save… Jack thought), "or in support of LGBTQ individuals?"

Jack held up two fingers, representing Option two.

"LGBTQ?" Bunny was confused.

_Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transsexual, Queer,_ Jack wrote in a new patch of frost.

"They don't talk today, in order to increase awareness of anti-queer bullying. There's a whole website about it, too. It's really nice that you decided to join," Tooth complimented.

Jack just grinned in thanks, and the rest of the Guardians told stories, and Sandy tried to teach Jack to use personalized snowstorms like his sand (he almost succeeded, but always at the last second, Jack suddenly shot up and "threw" the cloud outside with a sweep of his crook).

The meeting finished and Jack went to see Jamie again. It was around 4:30 p.m. in Burgess, so Jamie should've been home, and he was, using crude sign language to tell his mother what happened at school. His mother got the gist of the gestures, mercifully. Jamie headed up to his room to remove some of his rainbow décor, but he kept some on, like his rainbow tie dye shirt.

_So,_ Jack wrote on the window, _what happened?_

_Not much_, Jamie replied on the window as well, _just informing people and meeting others who were doing the same thing. Language Arts was a pain, though. Teach hadn't_, Jack had to make new frost here, _even known about the day, but suddenly he finds the website and he knows everything! Or thinks he does. He says we couldn't_, jeez this kid can write, _communicate at all. Idjit, how are we supposed to tell people about it if we can't communicate? Some of us only found out last night!_

_Should I pelt him this winter?_

_Only if I can help w/o getting in trouble._ (w/o means "without")

_Your wish is my command. He won't even know it was you._ Jack took an exaggerated bow.

_Ever see Aladdin?_

_Hm… a few minutes of it here and there, and all of it in different languages._

_Oh we are __so__ watching it after I finish my homework._

_I'll hold you to that._

And so the Winter Spirit and his first believer continued in this manner until midnight that night, where they finally allowed themselves to speak. Jamie wrote down his revelations as well as Jack's, and the two parted until the next time.

So, if you're wondering as to why on _Earth_ Ohio went from seventy degrees down to forty five in the manner of a day, it was because Jack Frost was hanging out nearby.

**A/N: Ta-da! My second contribution to the Day of Silence. Everything you read about it was true, except maybe Jack participating (you never really know, though), including the bit about it being 70 and then 45 in Ohio in the space of three days. Also, there was an eight-year-old boy killed at the Boston Marathon Bombing. May all their souls rest in peace, and may they be able to hear the starsong…**


End file.
